Marry Me Mirror!
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Zack an only child moves back to his home town which he hasn't seen since he was two. He vaguely remembers something about a secret, a mirror, and a promise. Written for DevilOkami!
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me Mirror!**

**Summary: Zack an only child is moves back to his home town which he hasn't seen since he was two. He vaguely remembers something about a secret, a mirror, and a promise.**

**A/N: I don't know where this came from but I was sort of thinking of spirited away when I wrote this though the two stories are nothing alike! I just thought that this sort of fantasy plot line for something like Zack and Cody would be fun to do! Read and Review!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest**

**Disclaimer: "Rosy is . . . sick, yeah let's go with that . . . so I'm disclaiming for her." Mmmmm Mhhmm! "Don't pay attention to that it was just white noise." MMMMMMHHHHMM!**

**Chapter 1: Reflections**

**Zack's POV**

I lie in the back seat of mom's car and don't say a word. I was never onboard with the idea but what am I suppose to say? I'm her son I can't complain, though I tried very hard. It's not really that bad though, it's not like I had many friends-or any really-back at my old school, back in the city. I guess I was just too shy to make any real friends I just never felt connected to those people. Sure I was popular but the popular boy that they all liked was just the face I put up for them. Loud, stupid, grinning Zack. Starting over might be a good thing, that's what mom said. Though I think that she's trying to out run what she believes is the inevitable. You see dad left us sometime ago. He started acting like a recluse and lost all his friends, he barley talks to mom and then one day when I turned two he vanished, that was the first time we moved.

There's another odd fact about my family, we don't own a mirror. Sure we have little one's that fit in your palm but that's it nothing bigger than that, she forbid me from ever getting near one that was any bigger but I never learned the reason why. Though I think I have a clue. When I was younger around six or so I was really lonely because I had no friends and mother was still in that shock phase. I use to sneak in her room and pretend that the reflection in her mirror was an actual person, a friend. I had a rather active imagination and I use to believe that he would drag me into the mirror and into another world where dad lived. Mom caught me looking at it one night and freaked she screamed at me for hours and I wasn't even listening to what she said just how she said it angry, and disappointed, and scared. I snuck into her room the night before she was going to remove the mirror and pretended that we, the mirror boy and I had made a promise. To be together again and get married.

It's only now that I realize how weird I was and that I'm probably gay though I haven't felt any thing for any boy or girl I've met. I think something's wrong with me if I wanted-even if I was little and didn't understand-to marry my reflection. It all seems rather depressing now that I think about it. Now we're moving again though this time I have no clue why, it makes even less sense that we're moving back to where we use to live. I would think the place would bring back bad memories for her. I look out the window and sigh nothing but grass all around. Our house is on a hill not that far from the town but far enough that we don't have neighbors any where near us. I wonder how it'll be like living somewhere so much the opposite of the loud, crowed city I'm use to.

"We're here!" Mom calls from the driver's seat.

I remove my face from my hand and sit up straighter I squint at the sight of the window silently begging that somehow the sight before me will morph into something other then what I'm seeing. House. That's what she said when she told me we were moving, she said we were moving into a house. This is not a house. Not even close. Mansion maybe, creepy-broken- down-abandoned-mansion-from-those-old-fashion-horror-movies would be a more appropriate description. I survey the sight in front of me again, chipping, faded red paint, holes, gloomy atmosphere. It might as well have a rain cloud hovering over it. Sheesh mom seriously? Where do you see a house? Please point this 'house' out to me, please.

She drives up the broken and crumbling stone road that leads to this joke of a home. She stops the car and we get out. I have to drag myself out of the seat, my old navy blue bag slips down my shoulder as I push the door open. My eyes fall on the door, a groan nearly slips past my lips. A knocker, there was an old fashioned, rusted, M-shaped knocker. Seriously? How old is this place and M really? Corny just too corny.

She opens the trunk and hands me my two suitcases that fit all of my stuff, sad really. I drag them toward the door ignoring the odd increase of my heart beat, why am I getting excited? I put my bags down as I reach the door I glance down at the knocker and I swear it shines. My breathing becomes harsh and my fingers inch to grasp it. I take hold of it, the rusted metal heating up in my hand I lift it.

"ZACK NOOOO!" Mom screeches from beside the car, her rushed footsteps comes to my ears. But it's too late I've already let go of the knocker, I can here my heart beat.

Bud ump. It drops, her footsteps are increased.

Budump. It's almost there, Mom's hand grabs my shoulder and yanks me away.

Budump. She grabs for it but it's too late and it hits the door.

CLANK! I nearly fall over at the harsh sound. It seems to echo through the whole house. The floor beneath my feet pulsates like the skin of a living being. My heart is in my throat now as I see the house glimmer and change. I stare at myself as he stands before me a shy smile on his face. He looks at from what use to be the wall of the cracked, and rusty house. He stares at me from the now mirror house. A hand reaches out of it, threw the glass as if was liquid. He reaches for me.

Mom screams and tries to pull me back but I've already entwined my fingers with his. A gleam shifts in his eyes and I think I've made the biggest mistake in my short life. An evil, full teethed smile shows on his face as he yanks me through. He yanks hard and mom loses her grip and the last I see before the darkness is her falling back with that horror stricken face as I slip into the mirror.

**Normal POV**

Jackie freezes as the house reverts into the rusted heap it had been. A slight noise of distress leaves her mouth as she stumbles to her feet and rushes to the place where Zack disappeared into, she beats against the rotted wood. Grabbing the knocker she beats it over and over again against the door. She waits tears falling down her face as nothing happens. She falls to her knees a broken sob leaving her. She beats against the door half heartedly.

"You said that you would leave him alone! You promised that if I brought him back that you would leave him alone! Damn it all haven't you taken enough! Bring him back! . . . please, please . . ." She yells brokenly as she drops into a shaking heap sobbing. "Zack . . .God Zack!"

**Zack's POV**

When I opened my eyes I closed them again begging that if I scrunch my eyes hard enough when I open them again what I just saw will disappear. I crack an eye open again. Nope it's still the same. Mirrors everywhere. The ceiling, the floor, the wall. Did I mention that the covers might as well be a mirror too, everything reflects like a mirror. Even though it feels soft like fabric. I'm terrified. There's mirrors everywhere but where the hell is my reflection? Where the hell is it! My breath becomes labored then and I shut my eyes because I can't bear to look at what's everywhere.

Damn it all what the hell did I do!

"Zack . . ."

My eyes shut tighter that voice. Oh God I know that voice. HIS voice the one that whispered to me when I was in that dark place. That voice that said such ridiculous things in that sweet cruel voice.

_"Your mine Zack . . ." "You promised that you'd be with me . . ." "We're finally together and I won't ever let you go . . . not ever."_

Those dark whispered words still float around in my head.

"Zack open your eyes . . ." He whispers, his breath hot against my frigid cold skin.

Oh God what have I gotten myself into? Mom god will I ever see her again?

"Come on Zack open up . . . Zack . . . Zack . . ."

**A/N: Ohhh creepy! Heh though this isn't horror it sort of feels as it is. Heh Cody looks evil! Though he's not. . . or at least not much. This makes me think of Corpse Bride, funny yet kind of scary at times. Read and Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry Me Mirror!**

**A/N: Love all of you that reviewed! Anyways though the last chapter seemed rather . . . dark this is in fact NOT a horror. I don't know why I made Cody seem like the psycho vampire in an old horror movie it just sort of happened . . . Don't blame me for the subtle horror in this story I don't plan on it, anyways enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest (Sort of I guess...), Obsessive! Cody, slightly dark . . .**

**Disclaimer: AIEEEEEEEEEE! *Runs screaming* "Now THAT is a horror movie . . ." Looks around for Rosy* "Oh she's gone . . . oh then I guess it's up to me . . . again. Stonerose55 does not own the characters in Zack and Cody though she does own the plot as sick as it is . . ." *Screaming from somewhere far in the background.***

**Chapter 2: Cause an Oblivious Cody is Dangerous**

**Zack's POV**

_"Wake up Zack . . . Zack come on now, open your eyes . . ."_

Oh God he's still here! God please just make him go away!

"Zacky sweet heart wake up now, you can do it just crack those pretty eyes open."

His hand skims up my button up shirt, a finger curls around one of the top buttons and he pops it open slowly. A sob escapes my lips as I screw my eyes even tighter. If you can't see them they aren't real, if you can't see them they aren't real. I think ruthlessly over and over again. It's stupid and unrealistic but I remember that's what I use to think when I was a child and back then it made everything fine.

Another pops open and he grazes the now exposed skin lightly sending shivers through my body. I want to sob, to scream and push him away and run far away. But I can't because he'll find me and-and oh GOD I don't want to think about it. His hand slips down to a third button . . .

"Cody! Stop that your scaring Zack!" A female voice shouts shrilly.

I almost open my eyes. Almost, but then I catch myself. That's what they want me to do, to open my eyes and see them. Because they aren't real until I do, you know... God I'm nuts. If only I haven't lifted that damn knocker! Stupid goood for nothing house...

"Maddy!" The boy now known as Cody whines. "I wasn't scarring him..."

"Really?" Maddy asks dryly. "Then he normally shuts his eyes tight, shivers, and curls up on himself?"

"What are you... oh, OH!" He cries out suddenly making me flinch. "I didn't even notice! I thought he was just playing hard to get!"

Maddy sighs dramatically. "Your obliviousness has nearly traumatized him. First you kidnap him, then you make his mother cry, then you spout weird ass nonsense in a stalker like voice and you were undressing him just now. To him you fit the characteristics of a rapist!"

I can't help it, I crack an eye open and freeze. There sitting in front of me is me! Well he looks almost exactly like me anyway. He's slightly skinnier, and he has this inhuman glow to him. His hand is still on my chest but he's turned to Maddy. She's blonde too and she looks older then us. She doesn't look like a nut though. What really scares me is first, Maddy reminds me of a girl I see every once in a while. She use to work at the store I went to, back when we lived in the city and by reminds I mean they look nearly exactly the same! Except like Cody this one has that glow to her. The other thing that's freaking me out is that she unlike me or Cody has a reflection!

Oh and I nearly forgot, Cody has nothing but boxers on!

"Oh! So you decided to look!" Maddy says abruptly and suddenly all eyes are back on me. I flinch when I meet Cody's eyes and he frowns.

"Why are you scared of me? Don't you remember who I am?" He asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Where did my reflection go!" I blurt out nervously, that made them blink before Maddy frowns.

"He doesn't know? Cody I thought you said he did!" Her face pails. "We are going to get in so much trouble for this!"

Cody pouts cutely. "We are not! He does know! Or at least I thought he did, he made me a promise that I know for sure."

"What are you two talking about!" I screech.

Maddy and Cody flinch. Maddy looks at me and sighs before walking toward us and sitting beside me. She removes Cody's hand - which he hadn't moved since Maddy spoke and glared at him, Cody blushes a little but doesn't reply.

"Okay Zack." She says turning back toward me. "The answer to that is, he's right here." She gestures to Cody. "You see Zack this is called Htrae. This is a dimension that parallels Earth. Every time you or any one in Earth looks in a mirror they are not looking at things you call 'reflections' they are glancing at us."

I nod slowly and she continues. "You see in Htrae we know about both dimensions and are forbidden to make contact with those of your world. Unless of course you make an agreement." I blink and she sighs. "There are all sorts of agreements, friendship, family, lovers, and on a rare occasion marriage. Though you are not limited to making these agreements with only your other self, you can make them with anyone from Htrae."

"Ummm if it's forbidden to make contact with us then why...?" I ask nervously as I sit up, scooting away slightly from Cody, who in turn follows.

"Well first off you have to know why it's forbidden." Maddy explains. "You see the king of Htrae, Markus, decided that the people from Earth were too narrow - minded and stubborn to understand our kind. He thought that your people would try and rule us or scorn us, treating us like monsters."

I nod slightly when she gives me a questioning glance. "You see your father made a marriage agreement with an Htrae called Carey, which is the other self of your mother. He did this by accident and by Htrae law was forced to live in Htrae. After all we can't have Earthlings going around with no reflection. It would drive your world into chaos, confusion and your mother and Carey would be treated like freaks and monsters."

"Yeesh Maddy you're taking too long!" Cody whines at her, he looks at me and begins speaking. "So anyway, once while your father was talking to Carey you saw them, and being a normal curious two year old you started to talk whenever you saw a mirror. You talked to me!" HE said his eyes shining. "We became friends and I wanted you to come be with me but your mother found out and freaked so when we were six we spoke for the last time. You cried and wanted to stay with me because I was your only friend. So I made you make me a promise. In that promise we agreed that the next time we met I would take you here and we would get married!"

I blink, and blink and blink. "Wait what?"

He sighs. "Once when your father was..."

"Yes!" I interrupt, irate. "I heard you, I mean: What are you talking about! You can't really expect us to get married do you? I was six at the time and besides we're guys! That aside isn't it like incest or something?"

"Well." Cody drawls. "I guess if you really, really want to get technical I guess you could call it incest... if you really look. Besides that, here in Htrae couples of the same sex are not looked down upon, if we wanted to we could get married and lastly I do expect us to get married, I understand if this is all a shock and what ever so I'll give you some time but..."

"What do you mean some time? I'm not marrying you!" I shout.

Cody sighs and pats my hand patiently. "Yes, yes Zack whatever. I'll give you some time now I have to go change. Me and Maddy will come and get you when dinner starts."

He gets up and walks to the door with Maddy he turns to me as she leaves. "Now don't go anywhere Zack, I wouldn't want anyone else to see you and decide that they want you. You and your delicious body are mine! So be a good boy and stay here." With that he leaves the room.

My face reddens. "Pervert!" I shout flinging a pillow at the closed door, only to be met with soft laughter.

Stupid, stupid good for nothing knocker...

**A/N: Chapter two is finished! YAY! So tell me is this chapter any less dark? The humor might take a while and stuff but eh! This is mostly filler which is sad but I figured you readers - as well as poor confused Zack - needed an explanation to Zack's kidnapping scenario. Well here it is! Now be good and tell me what you think and your opinion on this so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marry Me Mirror!**

**A/N: I am super, duper sorry! I've had this chapter done for ages but life got in the way and I haven't been able to post till now! I hope you guys haven't decided to kill me... Sooo how is it so far? Hopefully it isn't over flowing in horror cause that was not what I was aiming for... Well let's introduce some humor! Oh and this is probably the second to last T rated chapter so... expect my natural perverseness to shine! Love you! Now read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there were three men in clean white suits that kept telling Rosy that she didn't own Zack and Cody and to take the nice medicine... but she wouldn't and kept arguing that she did, so they were forced to use violent methods to convince her... which consisted of a bat. So... I would rather not have this happen... so here it is I DO NOT OWN ZACK AND CODY IN ANY WAY OR FORM! There understand? Good, now read on.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/slash, incest (Uh not so sure but just incase, really because technically they're reflections of themselves...), cross-dressing! And London!**

**Chapter 3: We All Love London**

**Zack's POV**

It was getting dark... no just kidding I have no clue what time it was. I tried to look out the window to find out but all I see outside is grey or silver and of course reflections of the other - my - world. The sky wasn't a sky but a mirror that reflected the other sky and to make things even more confusing all the reflections were black and white. Starring at the sky was like starring at one of those really old movies where everything is black and white and there's no sound.

Because of this I have no clue for how long I have been locked in the room, it could be hours or minutes or even seconds but I believe - read hope - that I'm not panicking yet, after all in the movies when people panicked all the sound sounded way loud, like the ticking of the clock on the wall... that was driving me crazy!

"Damn it!" I yelled as I drew myself away from the window and stood wobbly. The blood flow to my legs had apparently been cut off, which I presume is from kneeling in front of a window and starring at everything with platter like eyes... which probably scared the hell out of the people passing bellow. I refuse to feel guilty though because it was all that evil spawn's - I refuse to call him Cody - fault that I'm here to stare at them anyway.

I walk purposely to the door and for about the hundredth time, jiggle the knob. Yep it was still locked. I glare at the door, that dumb jerk locked it! He had the nerve to lock me into this hell hole! And he thinks I'll agree to marry him, ha! He kidnapped me, molested me, raped me with his eyes, and locks me inside his room like I'm his prisoner! I jiggle the door knob fiercely, my agitation rising.

"Damn it let me out of here you freaky psycho!"

**Normal POV**

"One pretty pink sparkly lip-gloss, two pretty pink sparkly lip-gloss... lip glosses, lipglossies?"Londonstops and tilts her head in thought, thoughtlessly twirling the lip glosses in her fingers, as the other hand held her purse.

"Damn it!"

Londonjumped her inner plight completely forgotten. She stared at the door where the voice had come from. It was Cody's room, though the voice hadn't really sounded like Cody...

The door knob jiggled causingLondonto jump again, she watched it with fascinated eyes, much resembling a curious kitten. It stopped and for a secondLondonnearly walked away growing bored but then it jiggled again fiercely makingLondon's eyes widen cutely.

"Damn it let me out of here you freaking psycho!"

Londonflinched then crossed her arms, lips forming in a pout. "Well excuse me, rude!"

"...Ummm is uh somebody out there?" Zack asked nervously.

Londonrolled her eyes. "Well obviously! Who else would you be talking to if there wasn't any one here?"

"Uh... ummm well I know this is strange request but... do you think you could open this door?" Zack asked biting back his irritation.

"Yup!"Londonchirped perkily.

"Oh thanks!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

...

"Uh... is there a problem?" Zack asked after a moment.

"Nope!"Londonreplied cheerfully.

"Uh okay...?" Zack replied slowly.

...

Zack felt his impatient start to rise. "Well?"

"Well what?"Londonasked, blinking from Zack's harsh tone.

"Are you going to open the damn door or what?" Zack shouted irate.

"No, no she is not." The sound of a velvet voice sounded and it made every bone in Zack's body freeze.

"Oh! Hello there, Cody!"Londoncried happily. "There's a mean voice coming from your room."

"Is there now?" Cody asked. "Don't you worry about that, I'll go make sure he learns not to be mean anymore... why don't you just go and bye some lip-gloss? I heard they have a new that's supposed to be extra sparkly..."

"Really?"Londonasked her eyes wide.

"Yes." Cody replied, giving her a well rehearsed smile.

"Yay me!"Londoncried out, clapping her hands merrily as she all but skipped down the hall.

Cody stepped toward the door and Zack dashed into the bathroom closing the door and locking it, his heart in his mouth. He did not want to know how Cody planned to 'make sure' that he wouldn't be disobedient again.

Cody walked in just as the bathroom door slammed shut; he smirked as he let the door lock shut behind him.

"Zack..." Cody called in that eerie, serial killer voice. "You've been a rather bad boy haven't you?"

Zack - who had slunk into the bathtub and hid behind the reflective curtains - shivered and sunk lower into the bath tub hoping that he could get farther away from the owner of that voice.

Cody snickered when no reply came forth and crossed toward the bathroom. He laid a hand against the door and purposely shook the keys he held in his hand. "We'll have to find a punishment for your disobedience now won't we?"

Zack felt his body shiver again with fear... and something else to confusing for him even to try and identify as the door unlocked and Cody stepped into the room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He shouted helplessly, throwing back the curtain so that he could look at him.

"And what am I doing to you?" Cody asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "You think that you don't deserve punishment for going against me?" Cody waved a finger at him. "Wives should treat their husbands with respect and honor."

"I'm not your wife!" Zack shouted as he blushed in embarrassment.

Cody waved a hand dismissively. "You're not my wife _yet_. Now what to do about the punishment..."

Zack glared at him silently, not daring to complain lest he increase the magnitude of his punishment.

"Aha!" Cody cried suddenly his eyes filling with an unholy light that brought that strange emotion back.

"W-what?" Zack asked nervously.

Cody looked at him and grinned. "Stay here; I know what your punishment will be!"

Zack watched apprehensively as Cody fled the room, he leaned forward in the tub trying to see what Cody was doing, all he could see through the open door, though was his back, he seemed to be rummaging through his closet. When Cody stepped back he quickly moved back causing him to hit his back roughly against the back of the tub, he bit down a hiss as Cody walked in holding rather puffy - girly looking over his arm.

Zack stared at it suspiciously. "What is that?"

Cody grinned. "Here's your punishment!" He thrust the clothing at Zack and turned to leave. "I know you're not comfortable enough to undress in front of me so I'll wait outside."

Zack had unwrapped the clothing while Cody was talking and was starring at it in disbelief, his face heating. It was a maid outfit, right down to the stockings and inappropriate length. "You can't expect me to really wear this, where did you get it anyway?"

"It was a Halloween costume that Maddy andLondondared me to use. It should fit you perfectly since it was tailored to my - and thus your - size." Cody answered easily. His eyes suddenly filled with a dangerous shine. "You will put that on; there is no other way about it. Either you do it alone or I shall assist you..."

Zack glared at him. "Okay, okay pervert! You don't have to use your serial killer voice! I'll do it just go away!"

Cody's dark look became a radiant smile. "Good hurry now!" Cody practically skipped out of the room, oblivious to Zack's glares all the while.

Fifteen minutes later Zack had gotten his clothes off, the dress on, the stockings, the shoes and even the little hat. He had actually been done five minutes ago but his pride had him glued to the floor. He was mortified by what he had been forced to do and to make it worse he had nothing to judge his appearance with.

"Zack!" An impatient Cody cried. "Come out or I'm going in!"

Zack shuddered at the idea of being cornered in such a small place with that psycho. At least out there he had more place to run and - if necessary - weapons to defend himself. He quickly scurried to the door and with a breath swung it open.

He looked everywhere but Cody and when he heard an aroused groan he shuddered. He glanced up when he felt Cody's presence and gasped slightly at his nearness and the intense look of want in his eyes. Cody walked forward and stepped backward until he was backing up in the direction of the bed. The back of his legs hit the side of the bed and he let out a squeak as he fell over. Sprawled out on the bed, Zack looked up at Cody and nearly whimpered as Cody knelt down on the bed. Cody reached for him and his heart accelerated.

"You look amazing Zack..." He whispered roughly. "I don't think I can stop myself..."

"Cody!"Londonwhined as she burst into the room. "Where was no lip-gloss...?"

Cody glanced up quickly, just in time to seeLondon's jaw drop and her purse fall from her now useless finger, lip glosses clattering to the floor going in every direction.

"Z-Zack?"

**A/N: Sooooo? ****I know it was a rather looong wait and I'm sorry but life sucks that and I'm jammed packed with work! I hope you enjoy this so far! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
